Kiss the Mafia
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: They played a harmless card game. But there’s a twist. Winner gets a kiss from one Ryuzaki Sakuno. Suddenly the game is not so simple anymore. [RyoxSaku]
1. I

**

* * *

**

Kiss the Mafia

_By xxkoffeexx_

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Hah! I beat you again!"

Everybody simultaneously turned their heads to see the redhead acrobatic tennis player jump up and do a little victory dance. Sitting on the ground with a cloud of despair hanging around his slumped form was Momoshiro Takeshi, his cards still clutched in his hand.

"I was so close," moaned the spiky-haired senpai, as above him Kikumaru Eiji began gyrating in a weird fashion. Osakada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno, both sitting on the benches nearest the courts, stared at the energetic older classman in unadulterated fascination.

Not too far away, Echizen Ryoma was sitting, leaning against the metal-linked fence. He had his racket nearby and the ever-present white cap pulled down over his eyes. _Che,_ he thought, listening to his senpai's noises. But he didn't find it necessary to think any more about it, and began to doze off again.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars were either standing on the courts or sitting in a similar fashion as Ryoma. Kaidoh Kaoru was standing a little ways off in the shade, arms crossed and an unusually bored expression on his face. There was not a single hint of a scowl. Kawamura Takashi was looking quite distant himself, and he had a dazed look in his eyes as he thought about the sushi restaurant. Sitting Indian-style in the shade was Inui Sadaharu, who was not collecting data but meditating… deeply. A unanimous gloom resided in the air. There was no sign of the captain.

"I heard he was caught up with some World History project," the vice-captain of the team mused as he placed a hand on his head, a slightly preoccupied expression on his face. Ryuzaki-sensei had told them she wouldn't be at practice because she had an appointment, and left the captain in charge. Half an hour after practice was supposed to start he had yet to show up. Beside Oishi Shuichiro, the ever-smiling Fuji Syuusuke was (somehow) watching the inactive regular members, eyes closed as always.

"Not everyone is as high in spirits as Eiji," the genius remarked with some degree of amusement, seemingly watching the half of the Golden Pair chatting excitedly with the two girls through the fence. "Nor as patient."

Oishi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Eiji… patient?"

Fuji smiled. "Yes." He wouldn't elaborate, so Oishi just let it go.

But… "If only I had the extra key to the storage, then we could at least practice by ourselves." The vice-captain sighed, observing the bored group. "And it's not like we can just send them home." Practice for the Seigaku team was like life—they wouldn't miss it for anything. And to just go home without even hitting the ball once was as inane as Kaidoh taking a break from his daily running. Or Inui handing out a batch of normal orange juice instead of his concoctions. Or Ryoma putting aside his racket so he can try some other sport. Or… yeah.

Fuji was watching Eiji trying to get the Dunk Smash player to go another round of cards. The vice captain didn't see his smile slowly grow wider or the change in posture. "Let's play a card game," he suggested casually, eyes now on the two girls as they laughed at the acrobat's antics. He could see the youngest regular sitting not too far off, his gold eyes glancing irritably at the scene. _Interesting._

Oishi wasn't called the mother of the Seigaku team for nothing. He had a sixth sense on him like no other when it came to the regulars. And right now, he could hear warning bells ringing in his head as he slowly turned to face the genius beside him. "Cards?" he said doubtfully. "But what about Tezuka?"

The brown-haired intellect was already on the move. "It's fine," he said in his pleasant voice. But Oishi could see a certain gleam in his eyes, and the alarms screeched in his head. _He's up to something and I don't want to know what it is. But since I'm responsible for this team right now… _With a sigh, he followed, prepared to do whatever damage control was necessary.

Eiji and Momoshiro immediately agreed with Fuji's idea, and soon coerced the others into joining as well. Even Kaidoh joined, after much persuasion and a well-placed insult from Momoshiro.

Ryoma, however, said he didn't want to play, and promptly went back to sleep.

Fuji also invited the girls to play, since they had nothing to do and the game could use more people. Tomoka skipped over to the circle and squeezed herself between a scowling Kaidoh and half-meditating Inui. Sakuno moved to join, but Fuji stopped her.

She looked up at the handsome genius curiously. He smiled. "I would like to ask you a favor."

As Eiji and Momoshiro argued over who would win, Oishi watched Fuji and the Ryuzaki girl, wondering what they were talking about. He was slightly curious when she blushed hard and nodded her head shyly. Fuji patted her shoulder gently with a wide smile and they walked towards the loud group.

Oishi wasn't the only one watching them.

"Let's see." Fuji took the deck of cards and looked at the circle of people. He flipped through the cards and took out nine cards. "The game we'll be playing is Mafia. Does anybody know how to play?" He looked at everyone. Nobody said they knew it, though Kawamura Takashi waved a tentative hand.

"I think so. My dad and his friends like to play foreign card games a lot." He shrugged. "They taught me, but I never played it."

Fuji nodded, smiling. "That's all right. The setting of the game is in a village in Italy. The threat of the mafia killing off innocent civilians is high, and so all the village members gather at night to determine who is really in the mafia and who isn't. Every person receives a card. Those with Kings are the mafia. They're goal is to kill others and make people believe that they are not the mafia. Queen of hearts is the angel, or doctor, and that person gets to choose a person to save, without knowing whether that person is mafia or not. The jack of clubs is the police, and they can find out who the mafia is. Those with regular number cards are the civilians.

Now, the narrator's job is to tell the story. That's me." A pleasant smile. "Everybody closes their eyes and the narrator says, 'Mafia awake'. Then the mafia members open their eyes, and without talking, point whom they'll kill. Once I know who they kill, I tell them to go back to sleep. When I say 'Doctor awake', he or she open their eyes and choose whom to save. They go back to sleep. Then I say 'Police awake', and they try to guess who the mafia is by pointing to a person without speaking. Once everybody's done, I say 'Everybody wake up.' I'll tell, in story format, what happened 'over night' and who was killed or saved."

"It's a murder mystery!"

"Then everybody, including the mafia, try to accuse somebody of being the killer. If majority decides whom to kill, that person has to show their card. If they are mafia, they're dead. If they're anything else, they're dead. And then everybody goes back to 'sleep' and the same thing happens. It goes like that until either all the mafia is dead, or there's not enough civilian left." Fuji smiled warmly at the blinking players. "Any questions?"

Sakuno shifted uncomfortably as Eiji whined, "Nya, that was complicated! Let's just start so we can learn faster." Momoshiro and Tomoka nodded eagerly.

Oishi had raised skeptical eyebrow during Fuji's explanation, but looked over at the lone figure outside the circle. "Ryoma, aren't you playing?" The boy merely waved a hand and 'hn'-ed.

Inui snapped out of his meditation and had his data book out, scribbling like crazy. Tomoka tried to subtly look at what he was writing, but as she got closer he snapped it shut, startling her. "…Interesting," the glasses-wearing guy murmured, lens flashing ominously.

Eiji and Momoshiro were cajoling the ochibi to play, saying it was fun, but he ignored them. The pit viper adjusted his bandana, hissing slightly in impatience. Takashi was frowning, thinking hard.

"Er, Fuji?"

"Yes, Taka?"

He was still frowning. "Whenever my dad and his friends played card games, they always wagered something to make it more interesting. Is there any wagers for this game?" When he looked up and saw the expression on the genius' face, he gulped. _'Ooops.' _

Oishi could feel it too. "Now, Fuji, this is school property, there will be no betting—"

Fuji _smiled_. "Oh, it's not betting, per se. It's more like an award." He gestured at the nervous pig-tailed girl politely. "The winner gets any drink they want… and a kiss from the lovely Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Jaws dropped. Wide eyes blinked at the blushing, innocent girl who suddenly didn't seem all too innocent anymore. Tomoka's eyes were wide as she stared at her friend anew.

Ryoma didn't look so relaxed anymore. In fact, he lifted his cap so he could lift his eyes at the group, more specifically Sakuno.

Eiji nudged Momoshiro with a wink and then pumped up an arm. "I'm gonna get that drink and kiss! Everybody look now because here's your winner!" Sakuno blushed when he gave her a thumbs up. Tomoka stifled a giggle.

Momoshiro was grinning and opened his mouth to reply, when he was abruptly shoved aside. He looked at the prince of tennis who had forced himself between the two loud senpais.

Immediately everybody grew quiet as they stared at this new member of the group.

Fuji was happy, and Oishi felt nervous again. _Was he planning this…? _"Are you playing, Ryoma?" the genius inquired. The boy merely nodded, his cap hiding his eyes.

Everybody thought, _Was it because of the wager…? _

Sakuno thought she would die from all the blood going to her face. _Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun! He's here, he's playing, he's playing, oh my—_

Eiji pointed at Ryoma dramatically. "Hah! You think you can beat me? Well, I'll show you who's the King of Mafia! (1) Hahahaha!"

"Eiji. Sit down."

Fuji smiled at everyone. "Right. Let's begin."

* * *

"The night is dark and the moon shines on the little village in Italy. Villagers are sleeping fitfully in their homes, knowing that somewhere in their midst, a killer was waiting for a chance to strike. Someone amongst them was secretly in the mafia, roaming the village like shadowy wraiths and preying on their victim..."

"Ne, Fuji, you're scary."

"Shh!"

"And now, the time has come… Mafia awake."

Fuji watched as the three people 'woke up'. He smiled. "Who will you kill?"

"Don't kill me!"

"Eiji, shut _up_."

The 'mafia' pointed at their target and Fuji nodded. "Go back to sleep." They closed their eyes like the rest and he said, "Doctor, wake up." The 'doctor' opened his eyes with a scowl. "Who would you like to save?" The 'doctor' paused, and then pointed at the person. "Very well. Go to sleep." From his voice Fuji was enjoying how things were turning out. "Police, your turn." The 'police' looked up and Fuji suppressed a smile. "Who do you think is the mafia?" After a moment of considering the 'police' pointed at someone. Fuji shook his head. "Close your eyes." When he was sure everything had been finished, he said, "Everyone may open their eyes."

Eiji bounced in his seat nervously. "Was I killed?" Momoshiro rolled his eyes.

The narrator began, "Last night, someone was out late in the forest, and he or she was walking beside the deep, fast current river. Suddenly, he or she fell in the river." Eiji's eyes widened. "But there was a low-hanging branch and he or she was able to lift himself or herself ashore." The acrobat sighed in relief, form relaxed. "So, nobody was killed last night." Fuji looked around. "Now, you must decide to kill off one person you think might be the mafia."

Eiji was still relaxed. "Well, it's not me." Ryoma made a small noise beside him. The redhead blinked and straightened. "Hey… I know! It was ochibi! I think he's the mafia!"

Oishi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Eiji? I mean, he looks… too…" Ryoma looked like he was dozing off again. _Bored,_ was the word that went through everyone's heads. Momoshiro nodded in agreement, thinking hard. Unnoticed, the narrator almost smirked.

"Wait," Kawamura said suddenly. He stared hard at Tomoka and Sakuno, who were being very quiet. "I think those two should be considered as well." He glanced at the other members. "Aren't they being too quiet? I mean, it can be a natural disguise." Everybody was now looking at the two girls, who stared back widely.

"But…" Sakuno protested weakly,

"Hold it!" Tomoka glared at Takashi, who blinked. "I'm not the mafia. Who's to say that _you're_ not being suspicious as well?"

"Hmm…" Oishi looked carefully at Takashi. "You've seen this game before?"

Takashi nodded earnestly.

"I see. Then you should be good at knowing who's guilty or not."

He nodded again.

The vice-captain nodded as well, looking at him carefully before saying, "I think he's telling the truth."

"No." Everyone turned to look at the data collector. He was in his meditating form. "If Takashi is good at this game, then it shouldn't be too hard for him to lie either, right?" Tomoka and Momoshiro nodded. Oishi frowned a little, thinking again.

"Well, I think it's Mamushi!" Momoshiro declared, pointing at Kaidoh who was sitting across from him. He received a violent hiss. "I mean, he hasn't said a word the entire time! And nobody's paid attention to him. I think he's the mafia."

Surprisingly, Tomoka defended him. "Hey, just because he _looks_ like the mafia doesn't mean he _is_ one!"

A silence. Then...

"Pfft!" Eiji began laughing, doubling up. Tomoka glared as Momoshiro and Oishi joined in. Most everyone was smiling. Kaidoh crossed his arms, a little red in the face.

Fuji was smiling as well. "Then nobody has decided who to accuse?" There was a murmur of 'no's'. "Very well. Since this is the first round, you don't have to kill anybody off. Everybody, go to sleep."

Everybody settled down and closed their eyes.

"Ne, Fuji? Can you not make it so scary this time?"

"Eiji…"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

"Everybody, wake up." There was a collection of stirring as eyes opened. "Last night, our dear Tomoka-chan was watering the grapes when the vines attacked her, and strangled her." He turned to Tomoka, who was open-mouthed in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but you are now dead."

"What?!" The girl flipped her card and tossed it, grumbling. "I was a civilian!"

Oishi frowned, as well as Kaidoh. Sakuno looked at her friend unhappily, and Takashi was biting his lip.

"You may keep your eyes open now, but you cannot speak at all," Fuji told her. "Now. Who do you think is the mafia?"

Kaidoh and Momoshiro immediately pointed at each other, glaring intensely. "Him!"

Everybody sweatdropped. "Well," Eiji speculated, looking up at the sky. He looked at Takashi and his eyes narrowed. "I think Taka is a little suspicious. I mean, he accused Tomoka before but she turned out to be innocent!"

There was a small collective murmur of 'yeah' and 'that's right'. Inui was frowning, concentrating deeply. Then he said, "I agree."

"Wait," Ryoma suddenly said. His eyes were hidden. "Just because he said they might be guilty doesn't mean he's the mafia. We all didn't know she was a civilian. Even now we're not sure who's innocent."

Sakuno was startled when gold eyes caught hers, uncharacteristically sharp.

"For instance. Are _you_ the mafia?"

The pig-tiled girl was flustered. "Um, no, I mean…" Ryoma was asking her! "I-I'm not the mafia." Her face was slightly red as she looked down.

Ryoma looked at her for a moment before pulling down his cap visor.

Eiji and Momoshiro grinned mischievously as they nudged the younger boy. "Hey, is this a testimony of love I see? Ochibi's believing in Ryuzaki-chan because of their deep love and understanding!"

Fuji was fairly beaming. "Well, it seems everybody has contributed their share. Do you choose anybody to die?" Everybody was silent as they waited. Tomoka was pouting, her arms crossed as she glared at nobody in particular. "Very well then. Everybody go to sleep."

As Sakuno closed her eyes, she glanced up and was taken aback to see Ryoma gazing steadily at her, eyes unblinking. She blinked, and her cheeks turned red as she ducked her head and shut her eyes tight. The hat-wearing boy smirked the tiniest bit before closing his own eyes.

Neither saw the narrator watching them with a smirk of his own.

* * *

**End Part I

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. The game "Mafia" is a real card game. The information I used comes from Wikipedia and personal knowledge.**

**A/N: …A mystery? A humorous plot? Or just plain silly? I don't know. I'd like to think it was romance but even I think it's more than that. Heh.**

**(1) The original title of this story.**

**Thank you!**

* * *


	2. II

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

"Last night, in the same vine patch that strangled Tomoka-san, somebody died. Walking through the vines, Kaidoh couldn't see the girl's dead body and tripped over her, tumbling headfirst into a pit of deadly adders."

The bandana-wearing second year scowled and threw down his card, revealing the queen of hearts. There was a brief silence as everybody stared at the card, realizing the extent of what just happened.

"You have lost your doctor, civilians." Fuji's voice was quiet, his eyes still closed. "All the mafia is still remaining and the police and three civilians are left. Is there anybody you want to accuse?"

Momoshiro was first to break the silence. "Well, Mamushi's not the mafia… so I think it's Kikumaru-senpai!" He turned to face the blinking redhead. "He's been far too quiet so far, and that's unusual!"

Eiji retorted, "Being quiet doesn't mean anything, nya! I think it's Momo-chan, because he accused Kaidoh before!"

Suddenly Inui spoke up. "No, he's not."

Eiji bristled. "What? Why are you defending him, Inui?"

The data man adjusted his glasses and after a pause replied, "I don't think it's you either. But I know who is the mafia." His glasses flashed. "Takashi and Oishi. Why do think those two are on each other's sides?"

Oishi blinked. "What? But I'm not mafia! Even now I don't know if Taka is innocent or not." He turned to face the wide-eyed restaurant worker. "Maybe he _is_ mafia."

"Wha—! But I'm not!"

"I know that Taka is mafia and that Ryuzaki isn't," Inui said in monotone. "And I'm beginning to think Oishi is."

Momoshiro's brows drew together. "Wait. How do you know all this? How do we know you aren't just pointing people out so that you don't get accused?"

"How do we know _you_ aren't pointing out people?"

"Hey, if anyone should be accused it should be ochibi, not me! He's been sleeping this entire time!"

Fuji looked at the white hat-covered head. "No, he woke up."

Sakuno blinked.

Suddenly Eiji blew out a breath, holding a pose much like Inui's meditation form. "Don't you think all this is going nowhere? If we don't hurry and decide who to kill the mafia will win."

A thoughtful pause. Then…

"It's YOU!"

"EH? Wait, I was just saying—!"

"Fine then, we'll kill you off."

"WHAT? But I'm innocent! If you kill me off then you'll seriously regret it!"

"Yeah, we've got to have a reason to kill somebody off."

"What Eiji said was right. If we don't hurry…"

Ryoma's head lifted and he opened his eyes to look at the only girl left in the game. "What about you? What do you think?"

At once everyone went silent, partly because they wanted to hear what the quiet girl would say and mostly because the silent prince had just spoken voluntarily to ask a girl's opinion. _Again_. Tomoka was silently squealing, excited that Ryoma was actually speaking to her best friend for once.

Sakuno was shocked, to say the least. Here the prince of tennis had asked her something not once but twice in one day… and he was actually focused on _her_, not anything else (read: tennis). She was happy and a little overwhelmed… but… her eyes narrowed slightly.

Something wasn't quite Right.

"Um… well…" she cleared her throat, looking off somewhere. Ryoma was definitely up to something, now that she thought about it, because he wouldn't be asking her what she thought. That just wasn't… Ryoma. "I… think that Kikumaru-san's right. We must decide on something fast or else the mafia will win." _Take that, Ryoma-kun! Just because I'm not competitive doesn't mean I will lose easily!_

"YES!" Eiji threw his fist up into the air in jubilation. "See, Sakuno-chan is agreeing with me! Hah! I'm right!" Sakuno blushed slightly as she stared at her lap. Nobody saw the hat-wearing boy's eyes narrow slightly.

Inui stated, "Let's kill Taka." Takashi started in surprise.

"What? Why? I'm not—"

"Yes you are."

"But—but I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Inui! Why do you keep—"

"Yes you are."

Fuji cut in. "Let's hurry this, shall we? Inui accused Taka, and if nobody else volunteers, then Taka will be killed. We're a little behind the executions." He was smiling, but everyone could hear the glacier of impatience looming behind his voice.

Eiji whispered to no one in particular. "Nya, Fuji's really scary today."

Momoshiro could only nod.

"Well then, is nobody accusing anybody else? Taka? Any last words?"

The accused said, "I don't know about you guys, but if I die, I just want to say that Oishi and Ryoma are being mighty suspicious and that they could be in the mafia." He handed his card to Fuji, who flipped it and showed it to everybody.

It was the king of diamonds.

"Ahh! Taka was one of the mafia!" Eiji and Momoshiro stared in surprise as Takashi smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

Oishi blinked in shock. "You were—hey, wait, I'm not the mafia!" He turned to Ryoma, who was still dozing under his hat. "…And Ryoma's sleeping again."

Inui was frowning. Hard.

Eiji was thinking as well. "Hey, but if Taka was mafia, then he knows who the mafia members are! So… Oishi and Ryoma are not the mafia! He only said that to trick us, nya!"

Momoshiro nodded, hand cupping his chin. "Right, right. Well in that case then… Eiji and Inui must be the mafia!"

"What??"

"But wasn't Inui right about Taka being in the mafia?"

"Yeah. So Momoshiro and Ryuzaki-chan must be the mafia!"

"E-eh?"

"No way! I'm a civilian!"

"Nuh uh—"

Fuji _smiled_. Everyone felt a cold chill run down their backs and immediately fell silent. "…Thank you. Now, everybody go to sleep." He chuckled a little. "This might be your last."

A shiver. "…I told you he was scary."

"We get it, Eiji."

* * *

Everybody held their breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Last night, our dear Inui was making his lovely energy drinks—" Almost everybody choked. "—when he accidentally added some poison and drank it. He died instantly." Fuji motioned toward the tall, data man, who held up his card impassively—a jack of spades. "Your policeman is now gone. Civilians—you have one more chance. If you fail, the mafia wins."

The remaining people stared at each other, feeling the pressure of the end looming on them. All except Ryoma.

"Well…" Eiji started slowly, looking at everyone carefully. Momoshiro did the same thing.

Oishi was contemplating deeply, eyes fixed on the people around him.

Sakuno bit her lip, glancing at the guys.

"We've got to kill somebody off…" Momoshiro began.

"I think it's ochibi!" Eiji suddenly pointed at the semi-conscious boy next to him. Everybody turned to blink at him. "What? He's been silent this entire game, except when he flirted with Sakuno-chan—ow!" The ochibi accidentally elbowed the sensei hard in the ribs. "Hey!"

"Well, as Fuji said, we only have one chance to beat the mafia," the vice-captain said worriedly. Sakuno, just happening to glance up, was startled to see Fuji smirk slightly.

"Hmm. I don't know, I can't tell for sure…" Momoshiro scratched his head. "What do you thi—Eiji? What's the matter?" The redhead was frowning in confusion, his eyes dark.

"Nya, Fuji?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly how does the award with Sakuno-chan work out? What if there's more than one person who wins? What happens?"

Fuji smiled mysteriously. "Good question. But…" He turned to face the youngest regular, who was half-asleep again. "I don't think that will be a problem."

It took a while before comprehension dawned on the acrobat's face. "Oh—ohhh!"

"Yeah," Momoshiro grinned, glancing slyly at the ochibi's face.

"You'd better hurry and decide who to kill off." The narrator was looking off somewhere, that distant smile on his face. "I think… fifteen seconds."

"Wait—what?"

"You mean… we have fifteen seconds to decide?!"

"Why's there a time limit?"

The genius tilted his head, smiling. "Because Tezuka will be here in about ten seconds and from his expression he doesn't look very happy."

Instantly everybody scrambled.

"Huh? Tezu—crap! Everybody, the cards!"

"Wai—"

"Here's mine!"

"But—the game…!"

"Here," Fuji held up the cards as everybody scrambled to get in order. "Ryuzaki-chan, civilian, Oishi, mafia—" Gasps came from the majority. "Eiji, civilian, Momo, civilian…"

Sakuno's eyes widened in realization of what was to come next.

"Echizen… mafia."

His gold eyes suddenly met hers and she stared as he silently smirked back. She was too shocked to even blush.

"Ah, Buchou! We were just waiting for you!"

"…What is everyone doing?" The captain had an expressionless face as he was looking at the crowd of tennis players and the two girls.

"Er, we were waiting for you to come since we don't have the keys to the storage."

"...I see. I apologize for being late." He turned and headed towards the storage room. Nearly everybody heaved a great sigh of relief as the austere senpai walked away. However, he stopped beside Fuji, glasses flashing, and ordered, "Everyone, twenty-five laps." He walked away as groans resonated behind him.

Tomoka was alarmed. "Does that mean us too?"

Fuji smiled. "I can never hide anything from Tezuka." He held up the cards that he'd hidden behind his back.

Momoshiro and Eiji were disappointed. "Man, we could've won that game."

"Yeah, now we won't get a kiss from Ryuzaki-chan."

Tomoka and Sakuno were standing outside the fence, listening to the regulars' whining. Tomoka nudged her friend with a wink. "Hey, hear that? They all wanted a kiss from you." Sakuno blushed as she looked down thoughtfully.

"Ryuzaki-chan?"

She looked up and saw the Fuji standing in front of her, smiling gently. "Thank you for going along with my favor, though it didn't happen in the end. Maybe next time?" She blushed slightly and laughed as he waved and joined the others.

She didn't notice the white-hat-wearing boy watching her out of the corner of his eye as he jogged.

* * *

"All right you guys, you're done for today!"

"Ahh! Thank you!"

"I'm so tired… must've been from all that running."

"Buchou must not be in a good mood today."

"Heh…"

Fuji stopped to talk to Tezuka before leaving the courts. "Why were you late?" The captain didn't answer at first, but then closed his eyes.

"I had to take care of something."

Fuji only smiled and nodded, understanding that that was all the answer he was going to get.

* * *

Ryoma looked up as Momoshiro and Eiji paused before him.

"Eh, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Why are you still here, nya?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my grandmother to pick me up. And also…" The shy pig-tail girl held up to cans. "Um, it was the reward for the winners and… well, I wanted to give them to you… um, that is…" Her cheeks were bright red.

Eiji blinked. "Eh? Really?" His eyes shined as he took the can. "Wow, thank you, Sakuno-chan!"

Momshiro was grinning happily as well. "Yeah, thanks! We didn't even really win." He looked back and saw Ryoma standing there. "Hey, Echizen."

The redhead leaned forward and stuck out a tongue. "Nya, look what Sakuno-chan got us! Drinks for our reward!"

"…" Ryoma looked at them with a bland expression, and then looked over at Sakuno, who blinked.

For some reason, she blushed hard. "Ah, oh, Ryoma-kun, I… I g-got you one too…!" She turned and grabbed the grape Ponta can sitting on the bench. She held it out to him. "Here… even though you were the mafia, you were still tied, so…"

He raised an eyebrow, and then stepped forward to accept the can. "Thank you."

She flushed and looked down. "Y-your welcome…"

He was already turning away, but then stopped. The two spots where his senpai were standing were empty.

Sakuno said, "Ah, they suddenly…!" Blinking, she glanced around. "Maybe they're still nearby…" She didn't see the flash in the boy's eyes nor when he moved right behind her. "Should we—" Her eyes widened as he dipped his head down…

And his lips bumped against her jaw. "Oh!" she gasped.

There was an awkward moment.

Sakuno didn't know what to think or say. "Um... I should be going now."

He lowered his hat over his eyes. "Okay." He turned to go. Bewildered, Sakuno followed suit.

_Did he just try to… kiss me? Or was that an accident? Did he miss? No, but Ryoma-kun never misses. Am I drunk…? What, from Ponta... ? _

"Ryuzaki."

She turned. "Y-yes?"

"Two."

She was confused. "Two? What do you…"

There was a characteristic smirk tugging on his lips. "You owe me two kisses." He ignored her stuttering and explained. "One is for the prize. You have to kiss the winner, right?"

She was too shocked to ask why he even cared about the prize. "Then what's the second one for?"

He was embarrassed, so he turned around before she could see his face. "Because the first one didn't work."

Sakuno stared. "You… Ryoma-kun, you really missed?"

He lowered his cap.

* * *

"Wow, ochibi's a fast one!"

"You really shouldn't spy, Eiji. It's a bad habit."

"This is good data."

"Want to bet that Echizen will get his girl before Kaidoh?"

"Hey, betting is illegal guys..."

"Five dollars on Echizen."

"Fuji!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: …Those guys are really into spying. XD Finally, it's done. Now I can say that I've successfully completed a RyoxSaku fanfic! And some of the characters are probably not behaving right, so it might seem awkward. I kind of feel awkward… but I'm posting this up anyway. **

**By the way, Tezuka's absence is explained (sort of) in _Oblivious_. **

**_Thank_ you very much for reading!**

* * *


End file.
